Love Runs Deeper Than Blood
by Jennifer.Herondale
Summary: Jennifer Hunter and her brother Ben, find out one night that her mother isn't coming home. She has been attacked by a demon. Ben and Jennifer must get to safety, find their mother and unleash all of the secrets of their past that they never knew before, like how their father was killed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is Jennifer. I am reading the Mortal Instruments at the moment and I love the books so much that I just got inspired to write one of my own. Please tell me what you think also if you want me to keep on writing as this was just a test to see what people think about the way I write.**

Jennifer Hunter curled her fingers against the handle of her knife. She felt the familiar coolness of the metal against her hand. She gnawed on her bottom lip in concentration. Swivelling around she threw the dagger across the yard. It flew like a silver bullet shot out of a gun, and buried itself perfectly in the middle of the tree trunk in front of her. A small smile played at the end of her mouth.

Jennifer grabbed another knife from her belt. The knife was slightly larger and the blade was sharper, sharp as razors. She swept a hand through her long blond, almost white, hair and eyed her target. Her blue- grey eyes glinted in the sun making them look bright green. Jennifer hurled the knife. It flew as fast as the speed of light, and in a flash it was wedged in the same tree, a centimetre from her first knife.

She glanced back to see Ben's amused face.

"My turn" he said and held up his blade. He spun it around in his hand a few times and locked his feet in position. His bright eyes scanned his target. He creased his nose and tossed the dagger. It cut through the air and landed in the tree on top of Jennifer's knives. The knives formed a little triangle until Ben tossed another. This one was thrust perfectly in the middle of the three knives that formed a triangle.

Jennifer gave Ben an approving smile. She had been teaching Ben how to use all of the weapons she owned. They trained everyday and now Ben was becoming quite good.

Jennifer's father had once taught her how to fight and kill when she was younger. He bought her weapons and they trained outside together. Ben was too young to learn so he just sat by and watched.

Jennifer remembered what her father said to her everyday after training- One day, you're going to be a great ShadowHunter, just like you're father.- Then he would smile at her. She remembered his every feature even though it had been six years since he was killed. She remembered his face as if it had been engraved in the inside of her eyes. She would never forget him, could never forget him. Because every time she looked in the mirror, she saw him. She saw his face in her face.

She had silky fair, almost white hair, with streaks of gold just like his. Her eyes were blue- grey, the colour of the ocean and often changed colour depending on her surroundings just like his did. Her nose was lightly spotted with freckles and her lips were a replica of her fathers. Her whole face was a replica of her fathers. People often used to say that she looked just like her father. It was as if she inherited nothing from her mother.

Ben however looked exactly like their mother. She envied his perfectly angular cheekbones and his thick dark eyelashes that made the colour of his eyes stand out. His hair was a brown that matched his eyes and his lips were the perfect shape. People often commented on his good looks.

"Let's go back inside, it's getting late" Jennifer said to Ben and jerked the blades out of the tree.

Jennifer sat at the window, a look of worry had washed over her face. Her hair almost seemed silver in the moonlight and her eyes a dark grey. Jennifer glanced at her watch again for the hundredth time. She read 8:00 PM. Where is mum? She is meant to be home by now Jennifer thought to herself. Jennifer's stomach churned and in her head she thought up the most horrific things that might of happened to Avery Hunter. Pushing these thoughts aside, she put a hand to her chest were her pendant lay. She twirled the chain around on her finger. The pendant had once belonged to her father. Before he died, he had given it to her and now Jennifer always wore it. It reminded her of him. She felt comforted when she felt the familiar weight of the pendant on her chest.

The pendent had a black chain that hung around Jennifer's neck. On the chain lay a charm. It was the angelic rune. Jennifer hoped that one day she would be able to get runes like ShadowHunters did.

Jennifer peered through the window one more time before she picked up her cell phone and dialled her mother's number. It went to voicemail. Again. She kept on trying. After about 30 tries her mother finally picked up. Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mum! Where have you been? You were supposed to come home three hours ago! I have been worried sick" Jennifer shouted tossing her hair.

"Jen, I'm so sorry. I'm not coming home tonight. Go to the institute and stay there until I can come get you. Take care of Ben, don't let anything happen to him. I love you."

"Mum? Mum what's wrong? What do you mean your not coming back?" Jennifer said as sweat started to form on her temple.

"Jen, you're a ShadowHunter. You know that. You have been training your whole life. Even though I tried to shield you from the ShadowWorld until you were old enough, I can't anymore." Her mother was panting over the phone as if she were running away from something. "They have found me. Go to the institute it's safe there. Jen hurry before it's too late!"

Jennifer could hear a bloodcurdling scream in the background. She dropped her phone in shock. What did her mum mean? Before it's too late? She picked up her phone and put it to her ear. Her mum hadn't hung up yet. She heard a growl and then the sickening sound of bones breaking.

"Mum? Mum!" Jennifer yelled. No answer. She hung up, her hands shaking. She slid her back against the wall. Tears stung in her eyes. She couldn't move. Her head felt as if it had been filled with cotton. Her legs were limp. Then she thought about her father. In her mind, she saw her father the night he never came back. He ruffled her hair and said that he would be back soon.

Jennifer had stayed awake the whole night waiting for him by the door. When her mother had told her the bad news, that he had been killed by a demon, she hadn't cried, she hadn't done anything. She had just lay in her bed. Wouldn't come out of her room, wouldn't move, wouldn't eat, wouldn't do anything for a whole week. This couldn't happen to her mother. It wouldn't.

Jennifer stood up and staggered a little, trying to regain her balance.

She raced up the stairs, tripping over and stumbling.

"Ben? Ben!" Jennifer shouted. She silently prayed in her head. Please be alive, please be alive.

"I'm over here, what's wrong?" Ben said as he shut the door to his bedroom.

"It's mum" Jennifer paused, feeling like she was about to be sick. "She is in trouble. I think a demon has her. We have to help her" Ben's face whitened.

"Okay, I'll get our weapons" Ben said disappearing from the room.

Jennifer ran back downstairs.

She heard something. It was a low growling sound. It was coming from the front door. She ducked down, so she couldn't be seen through the window. Jennifer pulled the golden stands away from her sweaty face. Her blue-grey eyes glinted with fear. She crept slowly and quietly towards the front door. The stench was horrible and Jennifer gagged. Looking through the the window her jaw dropped in shock. Jennifer saw something that looked like it came out of a nightmare. A huge demon. It had red eyes and spikes protruding from its head. It had claws as big as her head. Black blood leaked from its mouth, full of razor sharp teeth. The smell of fresh blood was strong in the air. It slowly twisted the doorknob, and pushed the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Jennifer here. This is the second chapter two my new book,** ** _Love runs deeper than blood._** **Let me know what you think and please review. I will have my next chapter posted shortly. Can't wait to here what you think!**

Jennifer staggered and fell. The front door slowly opened, making a sickening creaking sound. Jennifer felt the blood pulse in her ears and her stomach lurched up into her throat. She backed up against the wall too scared to move, she had never seen a demon up close. The demon entered the house, it's red eyes glowing, with what looked like, fury. It moved in a flash and in a second it was towering over Jennifer, salvia and blood dripping from its mouth and spilling all over Jennifer's shirt. It held out one of its massive clawed hands and struck Jennifer across the face. Jennifer was fast, fast enough and ducked before its hand reached her head. She sprinted into the living room and grabbed a glass vase. Smashing it against the wall, she picked up the largest shard and held it defensively in her hands. She lifted her hand to dab her temple. When she took her hand away, there were swirls of red blood. Crap, it scratched me, she thought to herself and cursed.

All of a sudden everything went silent, too silent. She could no longer hear the ear deafening sound of the demon. Jennifer swept a hand through her hair that was now greased with sweat and grime. Her eyes analysed her surroundings, looking for any sign of demon. It couldn't of just left, it came for something. It's looking for something Jennifer thought to herself.

Then she heard it, footsteps. Ben's or the demons? She didn't know but dreaded finding out. By the Angel she prayed that it was Ben. Someone or something tapped her left shoulder. Without another thought, she thrust the glass shard into the thing's shoulder. The thing gave a horrific howl. The thing was Ben.

"Oh thank God, it's you" Jennifer breathed a massive sigh of relief and slumped against an armchair. "Where have you been? I have almost been knocked out by a demon that is presently in the house right now and I have been trying to track it down for the last few minutes! You scared me to death! What were you thinking?" Jennifer said babbling on.

Ben doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. The shard was still plunged into his shoulder.

"Ben... are you okay?" Jennifer asked cautiously. Her anger faded into concern.

"Obviously I'm not okay!" He moaned clutching his shoulder. "I... have a piece of glass protruding from my shoulder... and you're asking me if I'm okay?" He took rapid breaths and sweat started to saturate his hair and drip from his face.

"S- sorry about that." she stuttered "Hold still, I'm going to take the glass out of your shoulder" Jennifer said. Slowly and carefully she clutched the shard and gently began to pull it out of his shoulder. He shrieked in pain and crimson blood spilled from his shoulder, all over the floor staining the carpet. Mum's not going to be happy about the carpet, Jennifer thought to herself with a small smile forming on her lips. She wondered if she ever was even going to see mum again. Her smile faded.

"Do you have your stele?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, it's in my belt" Ben replied. Jennifer took it out of his belt, which was also full of other various weapons, and drew the healing rune onto his shoulder. Ben winced in pain crinkling his forehead and squeezing his eyes shut. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked at his shoulder. It was perfectly fine, no more blood emerging from it and the wound had been covered up. There was a faint silver scar that replaced the bleeding wound. Quickly she also drew a healing rune in her own forehead, and the blood stopped from spilling over her eyes. Jennifer helped Ben up.

"Give me some of the weapons" Jennifer said holding out her hand "Something tells me I'm going to need them"

"No kidding" said Ben said scowling taking a seraph blade, two knives, a dagger and a stele from his belt and handing them to Jennifer. He ruffled a hand through his hair and rubbed his shoulder. Jennifer shoved them into her belt and adjusted it.

"Okay, you stay behind me. If we find it, I'm going to need you to distract it while I try to pierce its heart with this" she said holding up the seraph blade. Ben nodded his head in approval. Jennifer made her way to the kitchen beckoning Ben to follow. Her grey eyes had a dangerous look, her brow was furrowed in concentration.

She could not stuff this up. This is what all the training had been for. This is what she had been readying herself for. If she got this wrong, Ben dies, she dies. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't be responsible for the death of her 14 year old brother. She wouldn't be able to live with herself. She pulled her seraph blade into action.

Taking a deep breath she flung herself outside the front door, Ben at her heels.

"Hazier!" She screamed and the seraph blade glowed in activation.

But when she took one look in front of her, when she saw what lay outside she stood still. Her seraph blade fell to her side. Her body went to shut down mode. In her peripheral vision she could see Ben's jaw drop open and his eyes bulge out of his head. She had never, ever seen anything like this before and she hoped after this that she would never see something like this ever again. In front of her, on the pavement, lay an army of about twenty demons, very much like the first one that had wondered into their house, with a look of wrath in their tiny, red eyes, they were clenching their clawed fists, twitching their head in anger and blood was spilling from their huge mouths that were full of razor sharp teeth. They circled their house, forming a little barrier around them. The air smelt so strongly of demon, Jennifer felt sick in the pit of her stomach. And forced herself not to retch. The demons slithered towards them. Ben, forgetting to breathe, took a deep breath and muttered "We're surrounded".

Out of old habits, Jennifer put a hand to her chest and felt her pendant for comfort.

Jennifer managed to give him a sarcastic smile and half whispered "You don't say".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is the third chapter to my new book. Please tell me what you think and write reviews. Also tell me what you think I could add to make the book even better. Thanks and enjoy!**

"Ben, I'm going to need you to draw locking runes on all of the windows and the doors that lead outside" Jennifer said to Ben with a hint of panic flooding her voice.

Ben got up and ran, drawing out his stele. He moved from window to window, door to door. The process took him about five minutes. Jennifer held up her seraph blade. The demons were thumping against the door, she could see their bloody faces pressed up against the glass of the windows.

"Sickening aren't they?" Ben said when he returned "never thought that such a foul, freak of nature could be created"

"Trust me, there's worse" Jennifer muttered. "Get ready, it won't be long until they bust through those runes and invade the house. We only have a few minutes"

"What do we do?" Ben asked, worry consuming his face. Jennifer looked into the depths of his chocolate, brown eyes. Her mum had trusted her to take care of him, and she would. Nothing was going to happen to him. She would even risk her life to keep him alive.

But Jennifer had never been so scared in her life. She had never known what not to do. She was stuck. She had no ideas, no clue of how to escape this nightmare without being torn to pieces or being eaten alive. Her eyes betrayed her anxiety, her panic. She looked away so Ben couldn't see what she was feeling. She rubbed a hand through her hair and rubbed her temples. Think Jen, think. There must be some way out of this she thought to herself. She had nothing. Tears stung in the back of her eyes. She willed herself not to cry. This is really the end, she thought. I am really going to die, right here, right now. And there's nothing I can do. She looked at Ben. He was too young, too innocent. She straightened out her back and pushed away the images of her bloody death that was ahead of her. If there was anyone that was going to walk out of this house alive, it was going to be Ben.

"Ben, don't worry" she choked. "We're going to get out of this."

"Well you better think of something fast" Ben said "they're breaking though the windows." He pointed his finger and she followed his gaze to the windows that were behind her.

The demons were beginning to crack the glass. There were lines of cracked glass in the middle of the window, waiting to cave in and collapse. Jennifer's eyes darted around the room. She searched for anything, anyway to get out of the house before the demons broke in. Then, she peered through the window. She saw a girl. She lay in the middle of the road, the morning light gleaming off her golden hair. Jennifer shook her head and rubbed her temples. Maybe the demon had injected poison into her and it was making her hallucinate. She looked back out the window and still she saw girl. She was stalking towards their house in almost a robotic way.

"Ben, do you see that? That girl" Jennifer said pointing her finger towards her, who was now inching towards the house. Her hair hung in front of her face, shielding her features.

"Yeah, of course I see her. Do you thing I'm crazy or something?" Ben said sounding as if it were Jennifer who were crazy.

"Is that...? That's Lily! What the hell is she doing here? She is going to get killed!" Jennifer yelled in utmost shock. Lily was one of her best friend. She had known Lily since they were both in Year Seven together. But what was she doing here? It was past six o'clock in the morning!

Lily's blonde hair that was also streaked with gold, now revealed her face. She was wearing white and seemed almost transparent. She was barefooted and her hair suggested that she had just gotten out of bed. The same hazel eyes that changed colour form brown to green. The same roundish face, small nose and perfect lips. She wore no expression on her face. Empty. It was her, Jennifer was sure, but she looked a little bit different. She felt different, not like the Lily she had known for almost three years. It didn't exactly feel like her. Jennifer unbolted the door.

"Jen, no!" Ben shouted pulling her arm, but it was too late. The door was open, and there was now nothing blocking Jennifer and Ben from the demons outside. The demons came rushing in through the door, growling. Jennifer and Ben held up their blades. There were about twenty demons that came rushing to them all at once. Jennifer swivelling on her feet and cut a demon in the face. It fell to the ground, shrieking in pain. Black blood gushed from the wound, creating a puddle on the floor. Jennifer thrust her blade into another demon's back, piercing its heart, if it had one, she didn't know. It dropped dead, it's body lay crumpled on the floor. Jennifer killed another eleven demons and by this time they were all dead. She glanced beside her, and there was Ben wiping his blade over the sleeve of his jacket.

"Gross, demon blood." He said screwing up his nose.

Jennifer ran outside to where Lily stood.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Jennifer panted. She held Lily by the shoulders and shook her as if trying shake some sense into her "You could of been killed you dummy"

Lily just stood there staring through Jennifer as if she were a ghost.

"Lily?" Jennifer asked cautiously backing away from her. Lily's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her face transformed from her usual pretty face, to an ugly monstrous face. It wasn't Lily. It was a demon.

The demon changed in front of Jennifer's very eyes. Growing taller than Lily's usual short height. It's eyes turned black, no pupil, no iris, just black. It's body grew fat and big and blood started to leak from its eyes. It's arms and legs almost seemed as if they were turned inside out and everything inside of arms and legs were showing on the outside. It's muscles on its contracted. It was moving towards her.

Ben appeared behind her, out of nowhere. He held up his blade and slashed it through Lily's- the demon's- body. The demon just stared at him and collapsed onto the pavement. Jennifer felt a stabbing pain in her chest and winced. It wasn't Lily, okay. It was a demon, not Lily Jennifer told herself over and over again but she couldn't seem to convince herself. It looked so much like Lily. Jennifer began to turn her back when she heard a weird sound, coming from behind her where the demon lay. She glanced behind her expecting to see the demon flat on the floor, instead it was leaning over her, it's eyes bleeding black, red blood. It's body now had a massive cut through it where blood leaked like a waterfall. It slashed her face with its ugly, muscly hand. Jennifer fell to the pavement, her head colliding hard with the concrete. She sat up and dizziness washed over her. Staggering to her feet, she held her seraph blade high, firmly with both hands and brought it down.

It missed the demons head by inches, and she was knocked back off her feet, her seraph blade fell and clattered along the concrete, out of reach. She managed to roll on her back. Tilting her head to the right, she saw Ben lying on the ground beside her, with a big rip extending over his neck, just below his chin . The demon's black blood was seeping into his wound. His eyes flickered shut and his body lay limp.

Jennifer turned her head away. Looking up, she saw the demon hovering over her, with its bloody foot about to smash her head harder into the concrete. She rolled over and the demon just managed to step on strands of her white, gold hair. She pulled her head forward and the stands ripped out of her scalp. Jennifer clenched her teeth and crawled away. She could taste metallic blood in her mouth. She turned and spat it, then she stood up. Blood trickled from her mouth, down her chin and along her throat.

Standing up she lunged for her seraph blade, but the demon got it before Jennifer could reach it. The demon snapped in half with its bare hands, as if it were snapping a stick.

Jennifer jaw fell open. Shit she thought. The demon lunged to wards her with its arms stretched out in front of it. Jennifer pulled a dagger out of her belt. A brief sense of déjà uv swept over her. It was only yesterday when she was practising throwing her knives. She clasped her dagger tightly, and hurled it with such force and such speed the demon didn't even have time to react

"That's for Ben, you son of a bitch" Jennifer spat. The dagger hit the demon right in the chest and once again dropped to the ground. Just to make sure, Jennifer took out another knife, it was much longer and slimmer, and started to stab the demon repeatedly in the head and chest.

"Take that you piece of shit" Jennifer snarled.

Once the demon was cut all over, with wounds in every corner of its body and bleeding a tap that was turned on all the way, Jennifer stopped and sank to her knees. Tears spilt from her checks and splattered onto the pavement. He might be okay, he might not be dead she told herself, but Ben's body lay there, still, silent. She crawled over to him and shook him by his collar.

"Ben! BEN! Wake up! Please don't die! Don't leave me" she whispered. Ben's eyes fluttered open, then shut again.

"Demon... poison" Ben said and blood streamed from his mouth. "It injected me with demon poison"

"Shit, we have to get to the institute now, or you WILL die" Jennifer said. She tried to help Ben to his feet, but they couldn't seem to hold him up. Jennifer couldn't carry him the whole way either. Her head started to hurt. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed onto the ground. Her breathing grew ragged and her chest hurt. She willed herself to get up. She couldn't move. Had she also been injected with demon poison?

Everything went black.


End file.
